Draco und das schwarze Gold
by nebelhorn
Summary: Was passiert,wenn unser lieber Draco abhängig wird und seine Gedanken sich ausschließlich um das eine drehen? Beschaffungskriminalität, Intrigen, unerwartete „Verbündete“, eine große Herausforderung alles nur für einen Schluck... !nicht ernst nehmen!
1. Mein leerer Flachmann und der Kodex

Hallihallo, meine verehrten Leser/innen

Ich stelle euch nun meine neue FF vor: Draco und das schwarze Gold

Inspiriert wurde sie von einigen anderen FFs(aber keine Angst, diese FF wird sich auf alle Fälle davon unterscheiden), sehr viel Koffein und einer Freundin(„So was Gestörtes zu schreiben, das traust du dich nie!" –das ist geradezu eine Provokation).

Eigentlich sollte es ein Oneshort werden, aber dafür war mir die Idee zu schade, also wage ich mich erstmals an eine Geschichte. Wie lang sie wird, hängt ganz von euren Rückmeldungen ab.

Draco ist etwas OOC, er hat schon **fast** Gefühle und benimmt sich …hüst… einwenig anders als bei JK Rowling. Wem s nicht gefällt, sollte es nicht lesen.  
Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es in Hogwards tatsächlich keinen Kaffee gibt(ich kann mich irgendwie nur an Kürbissaft erinnern)- sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dann seid einfach so nett und seht darüber hinweg.  
Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt niemanden abgeschreckt!  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich nichts außer der Idee und dem Spaß am Schreiben.Paaring: Ja, es wird wahrscheinlich eins geben;)

Nun will ich euch nicht länger zuquatschen- viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen.  
(Ich kann Kritik vertragen und freue mich besonders über Verbesserungsvorschläge.)

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

**Draco und das schwarze Gold**

**1. Mein leerer Flachmann und der Kodex **

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

Draco Malfoy öffnete murrend seine Augen. Er stöhne und kniff sie sofort wieder zu.

Zu grell. Viel zu grell. Verdammt sei Dumbledore, dieser senile Trottel mit seiner Verhexen-wir-doch-die-Decke-in-Kerker-damit-die-armen-verlorenen-Slytherins-Tageslich-abbekommen-Idee!  
Wer hat behauptet, Slytherins würden Tageslicht mögen?! Und noch viel wichtiger: Wer hat behauptet, Draco ich-bin-eine-Kreatur-der-Dunkelheit Malfoy würde Tageslicht mögen?!  
Zur Hölle mit dem alten Sack!  
Draco startete einen neuen Versuch und öffnete nun nur sein rechtes Auge. Uhäääää. Unzufrieden stöhnte er, schmiss kurzerhand sein Kissen gegen die Kerkerdecke und bedeckte seine wunderschönen, kostbaren Aüglein mit dem Handrücken. Na gut, dann würde er sich eben halb-blind fertig machen!

Er stolperte aus dem Bett, fiel beinahe kopfüber auf den Boden und klammerte sich noch im letzten Moment an seinen Bettpfosten. Verärgert kickte er seine Seidendecke weg. Er hasste es aufzustehen. Besonders wenn's so hell war.Der Slytherin zog sich halbherzig an. Dann warf er einen kurzen (aber auch wirklich kurzen, seine Augen vertrugen immer noch kein Licht) Blick in den Spiegel. Er sah gut aus. Nein, atemberaubend, um es ehrlich auszudrücken. Und Malfoys hielten ja bekanntlich nichts von falscher Bescheidenheit.  
Lek. 1 Abs. 2: Sei immer stolz darauf, ein Malfoy zu sein und nutze jede Gelegenheit, um den Rest der Welt deine Überlegenheit, deine hervorragenden Talente und deine unverfälschte Schönheit unter die Nase zu reiben. Egal was sie sagen, letztendlich bewundern sie dich ja doch!  
_Ich bin sogar nach einer durchzechten Nacht göttlich!_ Dachte er und seine Laune besserte sich ein kleinwenig (aber wirklich nur ein kleinwenig, da war ja immer noch das verdammte Tageslicht).

Draco wühlte kurz in seinem Koffer (er hatte keine Lust auszupacken) und griff nach einem Flachmann. Er schraubte den Deckel ab und führte die Flasche voller Erwartung an seine sanften-und-von-allen-Mädchen-und-sogar-einigen-Jungen-wie-Theodor-verdammte-Schwuchtel-Nott-bewunderten-und-heiß-begehrten Lippen und stockte.  
Die Flasche war…  
Die verdammte Flasche war…  
Er schluckte schwer und zwang sich dazu, zu Ende zu denken.

Die verdammte, verfluchte Flasche war… _leer!_

Das letzte Wort hämmerte sich in seinen Verstand und versetzte seinen Körper geradezu in Panik. _**Leer.**_Nichts mehr da. Nada. Nix. Nothing!  
Beinahe hätte er um Hilfe geschrieen, aber das entsprach nicht dem Kodex.  
Lek. 3 Abs. 4: Ein Malfoy ruft nie um Hilfe. Ein Malfoy zwingt höchstens jemanden dazu, ihn zu helfen.  
_Ja._ Fuhr es ihn durch den Kopf. Er brauchte etwas? Er würde es sich einfach holen!  
Draco riss unsanft die Tür auf und lief schnellen Schrittes, ein Malfoy würde schließlich nie rennen,  
Lek. 11 Abs. 2: Ein Malfoy hat es nicht nötig vor oder für jemanden/etwas zu rennen. Entweder rennen die Menschen vor ihn weg oder sie kommen von selber auf ihn auf allen Vieren zugekrochen.  
in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Pansy Parkinson. Da war sie, seine Rettung!  
Natürlich sprang sie sofort auf, als sie ihm sah. Schließlich war er wirklich göttlich!  
„Draci, Schatz, guten Morgen!", flötete sie süß. Viel zu süß. Er würde gleich einen Zuckerschock kriegen.  
_Reis dich zusammen, du brachst gerade etwas von ihr!_ Ermahnte er sich selber und brachte sogar ein halbherziges, aber immer noch umwerfendes, Lächeln zustande.

„Du liebst mich doch?", fragte er und verflucht innerlich seine Sucht.  
„Natürlich!", rief sie sofort.  
„Und du würdest mir also auch einen… Gefallen tun?", bohrte er weiter nach. _Verdammt. Ich fühle mich so schmutzig!_  
Sie nickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Besorg mir einen Kaffee! Oder nein, noch besser, besorg mir eine volle Kaffeekanne!", sagte er und sah ihr hypnotisierend in die Augen.  
Das Mädchen sah entzückt-irritiert zurück.  
„Was ist Kaffhee?", fragte sie schließlich einwenig ängstlich.  
_Hrrrrrrr. Diese dumme, ungebildete Putte!_  
„Vergiss es. Du bist aber auch wirklich **zu nichts** zu gebrauchen!", schnauzte er sie an.  
Hm, Parkinson war zwar eine Slytherin und hatte neben ihn das reinste Blut, aber sie war trotzdem einfach nur dumm.  
_Wahrscheinlich eine Folge der Jahrhunderte langen Inzucht._ Dachte der Blonde verächtlich und ignorierte geschickt, nach allen Regeln seiner Ausbildung,  
Lek. 2 Abs. 1: Malfoys sind eine ganz besondere Spezies. Was für einen Normalsterblichen gilt, hat rein gar nichts mit einem Malfoy zu tun.  
die Tatsache, dass auch in seiner Ahnenreihe Inzest durchaus praktiziert worden war.

„Draci…", begann das Mädchen weinerlich und der Slytherin machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu bezirzen.  
„Nichts da. Du nervst mich. Und dieses „Draci" nervt mich. Und alles andere an dir nervt mich auch. Solange du keinen Kaffee hast, wirst von mir du weg bleiben!"  
Er warf ihr einen deutlichen Keine-Widerrede Blick zu und wand sich von ihr ab.

Dann lies er sich grazil in den Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen und stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände.  
_Kaffee. Kaffee! Kaffe!!! __**Kaffe!!!**__**Ich will Kaffee**__**Ich BRAUCHE Kaffe. Jetzt. Sofort!**_ Er überlegte fieberhaft. Wo konnte er es herbekommen? In Hogwards nicht. _Es sei denn es gibt einen Zauber… Nein, ich würde ihn sicher kennen. Verdammt! __**Ich will…**_  
Seine Gedanken wurden jäh von einem verschlafenen Blaise guter-Verbündeter-und-fast-Freund Zabini unterbrochen. Natürlich nur Fast-Freund nach Lektion 1 Absatz 1 des malfoyschen Grundkodex'.  
Lek. 1 Abs. 1: Ein Malfoy interessiert sich nur für sich selber. Alle anderen Menschen sind seine Werkzeuge, die er jederzeit benutzen und wenn nötig durch passendere Personen ersetzen kann.

„So früh und schon so verzweifelt? Was geht denn mit dir ab?", fragte der Junge gähnend.  
„Hrm. Stör nicht meine Gedankengänge.", erwiderte der Angesprochene lahm.  
Blaise zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Slytherinprinz seine „Launen" hatte.  
_Wo war ich gerade noch mal? Ach ja, genau, __**Kaffee!**_ Dann traf ihn eine geniale Erkenntnis.  
„Warte. Ich habe überreagiert.", meinte er schnell, bevor der Schwarzhaarige verschwinden konnte.  
„Und, was brauchst du von mir, mein Sonnenschein?", grinste Zabini wissend.  
„Wieso sollte ich was brauchen?", empörte sich Malfoy.  
„Weil du sonst nicht so nett tun würdest.", erwiderte der Italiener unbewegt.  
„Schwachsinn. Ich kann auch so zum Spaß nett tun!"  
_Wer s glaubt…_ dachte Blaise amüsiert, hielt es aber für klüger, seinen Freund nicht zu ärgern. Malfoys waren schließlich _sehr _nachtragend.  
Der Blonde atmete tief durch und überwand sich. „Könntest du mir einen Kaffee besorgen?"  
_Was tut man nicht alles für das schwarze Gold!_  
Er klimperte einwenig mit seinen dichten Wimpern um seine entzückenden Augen besser in Szene zu setzen. Wer sagt denn, dass Jungs bei ihm nicht auch auf solche Reize reagieren?!

Zabini lachte.  
„Wie weit würdest du denn gehen?", er konnte seine Worte einfach nicht zurückhalten.„Sehr weit.", erwiderte Malfoy überraschend ernst. Sein Kopf war nur von einer einzigen Idee besessen. _**Kaffee, Kaffe, Kaffee! …and nothing matters more…**_  
„Manchmal zweifele ich echt an deiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit, aber in Momenten wie diesem bin ich mir wiederum vollkommen sicher, dass du verrückt bist!", gluckste der herzlose Bastard, an dem sich der jüngste Malfoyvertreter noch für diese Behauptung rächen würde. Irgendwann, wenn er seinen Kaffee erstmal hatte.  
„Oh, jetzt guck doch nicht so mörderisch-frustriert!"  
Irgendwie würde der Blonde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Zabini ihn auslachte._Er wird bitter dafür bezahlen!_ Beruhigte er sich selber.  
„Aber zurück zum Thema, seit wann bist du so besessen davon, etwas muggliges zu trinken?"  
„…Während der Ferien. Urlaub. USA. Kaffee weit verbreitet bei Zauberern. Zu spät bemerkt, dass es ein Muggelgetränk ist.", erklärte Malfoy zusammenhanglos und sah zu Boden.

Sein Gegenüber lachte über den beinahe beschämten Blick. Beinahe.  
Lek. 1 Abs. 3: Ein Malfoy ist immer stolz darauf, ein Malfoy zu sein(siehe Abs. 1). Deshalb besteht für ihn nie ein Grund, sich wegen irgendetwas zu schämen.  
„So sehr du mir auch am Herzen liegst, Liebling, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich habe keinen Kaffee, trinke keinen Kaffee und weiß auch gar nicht, wo du Kaffe herbekommen könntest.", erklärte Zabini und grinste herzlos.  
_Bastard. Er wird leiden!_ Dachte der Blonde.  
„Frag doch ein Schlammblut.", riet der Italiener noch und verlies, ohne den Dank für seine geniale Idee abzuwarten, den Raum.  
_Ein Schlammblut fragen?__ Was glaubt der, wer ich bin? Das ist unter meiner Würde!_  
Malfoy schnaubte wütend und stand auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er musste hier raus!

Der Slytherin lief, immer noch in Gedanken an seinen geliebten Kaffee vertieft, in die Große Halle. Sie war fast leer. Nur zwei Hufflepuffs und eine lesende, jüngere Ravenclaw waren da.  
„Hey, du da." Draco beugte sich über das Ravenclaw Mädchen, das er nicht kannte.  
Das Mädchen sah hoch, erkannte ihn(_Omg, das ist doch Draco Malfoy! Und er sieht super aus! Und er hat mich angesprochen!_) und wurde sofort rot.  
„W-was ist?", stotterte sie.  
„Weißt du was Kaffee ist?"  
„N-nein.", erwiderte sie schüchtern.  
Draco fluchte leise. „Kein Wunder. Ihr habt ja nichts anderes zu tun, als irgendwelche idiotischen Bücher auswendig zu lernen. Und das völlig umsonst- Ravenclaw hat seit 87Jahren nicht mehr den Hauspokal gewonnen. Erbärmlich!", schnauzte der Blonde, bevor er sich abwandte.

Er ging zu den beiden Hufflepuffs. Sie waren im selben Jahrgang wie er, aber zum Teufel, er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihre Namen erinnern.„…und sie hat ihm ne Ohrfeige gegeben und sagte, sie habe es nicht nötig."  
„Oha"  
„…"  
Die beiden verstummten sofort, als sie den Slytherinprinzen 2Schritte entfern stehen sahen.  
_Jetzt muss ich schon mit Hufflepuffs reden. Wer weiß, wo das Ganze noch endet._  
„Wisst ihr, was Kaffee ist?", fragte dieser ohne Umschweife.  
„Nein?!", erwiderte ein schmächtiger Junge mit Brille. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Antwort richtig war.  
Sein Freund dagegen nickte verwirrt.  
„Hast du Kaffee?", nun sprach Malfoy nur mit dem dicklichem Braunhaarigen.  
_Also ehrlich, wie kann man seine Haare nur so verunschtalten?_ Dachte Draco nebenbei und betrachtete die fettigen Haare des Jungen. _Der machte Snape ja glatt Konkurrenz!_  
„Nein.", antwortete der Hufflepuff dümmlich und erinnerte sein Gegenüber stark an Vincent Crabbe.  
_Wäre auch zu schön._  
„Weißt du, wo man Kaffee herbekommt?", versuchte Malfoy ein letztes Mal und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
„In einem Kaffeegeschäft?", antwortete der Junge.  
Malfoy verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Die Antwort war zu genial um wahr zu sein.  
„Idiot. Hackfresse. Versager. Mit einem Wort: Hufflepuff.", murmelte Malfoy ärgerlich, drehte sich um und ging.

_Bin ich hier denn der einzige Mensch, der normal ist?_  
Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: _Ja._  
Er war ein Malfoy und der einzige Malfoy hier, somit auch der einzige Mensch auf dieser Schule, der normal war.

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

Und, wie war´s?


	2. Der tiefe Sumpf meiner Verzweifelung

Erstmal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich mir mit dem 2ten Kapitel so viel Zeit gelassen habe. Schulstress und so.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich nichts außer der Idee und dem Spaß am Schreiben.

Paaring: Ja, es wird wahrscheinlich eins geben;)

Danke für die 2netten Reviews, Nina und cylersial.

Nina: Freut mich, dass du die Idee magst:) Ich neige wirklich dazu, zu übertreiben, aber ich kann leider nicht dagegen tun. Das mit einer Betaleserin werde ich mir überlegen, danke für den Tipp.

cylersial: Das mit dem schnell weiter schreiben hat nicht so recht geklappt, sry. Du hast aber ziemlich richtig geraten, die Idee mit dem Kaffee habe ich tatsächlich von der sagenhaft hopsende ratte. xD. Allerdings werde ich natürlich versuchen, nichts abzukupfern und eine ganz andere Geschichte zu schreiben.

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

**Draco und das schwarze Gold**

**2. Der tiefe Sumpf meiner Verzweifelung**

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

_Bin ich hier denn der einzige Mensch, der normal ist?__  
_Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: _Ja._  
Er war ein Malfoy und der einzige Malfoy hier, somit auch der einzige Mensch auf dieser Schule, der normal war.

Entmutigt verliest er die Große Halle. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Nur Durst.

_Was soll ich nur tun? Ich werde hier noch ganz verrückt ohne diese köstliche, wohlschmeckende, dunkle, atemberaubende, warme, stimulierende…. _Er stöhnte erregt. _….lassen wir das. Ich drifte ab. Außerdem ist es reichlich krank, sich von einem Getränk anturnen zu lassen._

_Nicht von irgendeinem Getränk, sondern von Kaffee._ Flüsterte ihm eine leise Stimme zu und der Slytherin war gewillt, darauf zu hören.

_Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Du bist ein Malfoy. Du wirst es doch schaffen, das zu kriegen, was du willst! _Er nickte sich selber zu.

_Du siehst super aus, bist einflussreich, beliebt und hast eine __Unmenge Geld. Da wird es dir doch möglich sein, Kaffee zu besorgen!_ Das klang logisch. Aber auch leichter als es war.

_Was soll ich nur tun? _Diese Frage war ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ihn. Malfoy konnte sich an keine Situation erinnern, in der er nicht gewusst hatte, wie er sein Ziel erreichen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Zwei Schülerinnen bogen in den Gang ein.

„Dieser Vollidiot hat doch tatsächlich….", das blonde Mädchen stockte sofort, als sie Draco Malfoy an die Wand gelehnt stehen sah.

„Was ist los?", fragte ihre Freundin. Dann bemerkte sie den Slytherin.

In Ermangelung anderer Ideen startete Draco einen neuen Informationsbeschaffungsversuch.

„Ihr da, wisst ihr was Kaffee ist?", fragte er.

Beide schüttelten verängstigt ihre Köpfe und starrten ihn an.

„Dann geht gefälligst weiter.", schnauzte er. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mich mit euch, Gesindel, zu unterhalten!"

Die Mädchen liefen betroffen weiter.

„Hey, warte." Draco nickte der Blonden zu. „Siehst nicht schlecht aus. Wärst du ein ein, zwei Jahre älter…", er grinste herausfordernd und setzte seinen Schlaffzimmerblick auf. Sofort errötete sie.

„Wie heißt du?", der Junge zog spielerisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Jenet Storm.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Draco warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uniform. _Eine Ravenclaw. Na ja, immerhin._

„Den Namen werde ich mir merken.", grinste er und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

_Die Kleine ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Ich wette, mit ihr könnte man eine __Menge Spaß haben._ Überlegte er und zum ersten Mal seit heute Morgen dachte er nicht nur an Kaffee.

Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und stellte sich einwenig auf die Zehnspitzen, um größer zu wirken.

Draco Malfoy bemerkte es. _Und sie ist doch zu jung. _Entschied er und verlor schlagartig das Interesse.

„Bis in ein paar Jahren.", murmelte er und lies sie stehen.

_Läuft denn heute alles schief? Zuerst habe ich keinen Kaffee und dann treffe ich ein Mädel, __das mein Interesse weckt und muss feststellen, dass sie unter 15 ist!_

Irgendwie verschlechterte sich seine Laune immer weiter.

_Wenn das so weiter geht, lande ich heute noch mit Hagrid im Bett._

Bei dieser Vorstellung schauderte er. Nein, er sollte wirklich auf seine Gedanken achten und sich selber schonen. Stress tat seiner Haut nicht gut.

Lek. 2 Abs. 2: Ein Malfoy sollte nie Gefühle wie Stress und Angst empfinden. Als ein Vertreter der besten Blutlinie, musst du über den Dingen stehen.

_Ich muss mich entspannen. Am Ende bekomme ich noch Augenringe._ Stellte Malfoy fest und lief aus dem Schloss.

Ein kleiner Spaziergang würde sicher gut tun und ihm helfen, seine Gedanken zu säubern und zu ordnen. Hoffte er zumindest.

Er war kalt. Zu kalt für den 3ten September. Der Junge zog den Umhang enger um seinen Körper. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch von Kaffee eingenommen und seine Laune hatte einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Er lief um den See und entschied sich, erstmal den Brief nach Hause zu schicken, den er gestern verfasst hatte.

Narzissa hatte ihn letztendlich weich geklopft und ihm ein Versprechen abgerungen.

Draco verzog seinen Mund. Diese Frau, seine Mutter, war einfach unausstehlich. Wirklich. Sogar schlimmer als Lucius, der auch nicht unbedingt ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner war.

_Was für ein Glück, dass ich nur das exzellente Aussehen, das magische Talent und den unbrechbaren Stolz von ihnen geerbt habe- und nicht den Charakter!_ Überlegte der Slytherin. _Nein, ich bin wirklich viel umgänglicher und bei weitem nicht so launisch und stur. _

Draco betrat die Eulerei.

„Vladson!", rief er herrisch und sofort schuhte eine pechschwarze, riesige Eule. Draco ging herüber, streichelte über das seidige Gefieder und band ihr eine Pergamentrolle ans Bein.

„Hör zu." Vladson sah ihn aufmerksam mit seinen großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

„Du wirst diesen Brief nach Malfoy Manor bringen. Du wirst ihn meiner Mutter oder meinem Vater überlassen. Nicht irgendeinem Hauselfen, nicht dem Ork oder einem Bediensteten, sondern nur einem Malfoy. Dann kehrst du unverzüglich hierher zurück. Ich brauche keinen Antwortbrief! (_Gott bewahre, dass Narzissa mich in einen Briefwechsel verwickelt!_) Verstanden?" Die Eule nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, was ziemlich kurios aussah. „Dann flieg los.", ordnete der Junge an und beobachtete, wie Vladson seine edlen Flügel ausbreitete und abhob.

Dann hörte er Schritte und drehte sich um. _Na herrlich, da ist das hässliche Schlammblut._ Dachte er ärgerlich und schielte verächtlich auf den Stapel Bücher in ihren Händen.

_Ich frag mich, wie man so viel Zeit ans Lesen verschwenden kann. Wo bleibt da der Spaß?!_

Bei dem Schlagwort Spaß vielen ihm genau drei Dinge ein. Über allen anderen stehen, Sex und Kaffee.

Zwei davon hatte er- er war wunderschön, reich, charismatisch -kurz gesagt- gottgleich, wurde von allen bewundert und gefürchtet und konnte jede Nacht eine Andere haben(wobei ihm das doch zu anstrengend war- meistens begnügte er sich mit Pansy). Nur eines fehlte.

_Soll ich sie fragen oder nicht? _Ach, zum Teufel. Er war zwar ein großer Denker, aber Handeln konnte er immer noch am besten.

„Schlammblut.", er drehte sein makelloses Gesicht zu ihr.

Granger warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und drehte sich weg.

_Arg, bist du zimperlich. Was kann ich dafür, dass du Abschaum der Zaubergesellschaft bist?!_ Im Moment hielt er es für klüger, es nicht laut zu sagen.

„Schlammblut, ich rede gerade mit dir, schau gefälligst her!", meinte er stattdessen befehlshaberisch.

Sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn anzuschauen und meinte nur laut: „Ich fühle mich nicht angesprochen."

Draco verzog verärgert das Gesicht. „Wieso?", überwand er sich.

_Wenn ich keinen Kaffee kriege…_

„Weil ich einen Namen habe.", antworte sie und stand immer noch von ihm abgewandt.

_Ich hasse sie. _

„Na schön. Granger?", er musste nachgeben, wenn er Informationen wollte.

„Ja?", sie drehte sich endlich zu ihm.

„Weißt du was Kaffee ist?" Draco wusste, das die Frage eigentlich überflüssig war.

„Ja."

„Hast du Kaffee?", fragte er. _Gott, bin ich tief gesunken._

„Wieso?", fragte sie.

„Weil."

Sie schwieg und sah Draco seelenruhig an.

„…", fluchte er leise.

„Ja?"

„Also hast du Kaffee oder nicht?" Draco unterdrückte mit Mühe und Not den Wunsch, sie zu crucioten.

Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Kaffee."

Dracos Mut sank.

Dann schloss er die Augen, atmete kurz durch und fragte:

„Wo bekommt man Kaffee her?"

Hermine lachte. Es war einfach zu amüsant, wie er sich grämte. _Wär's nicht Malfoy, wäre es süß._ Dachte sie, während ihr Gegenüber ihr Todesblicke zuwarf.

„In der Muggelwelt bekommt man den an jeder Ecke- so wie in der Winkelgasse Kürbissaft. Man kann Kaffe auch in Geschäften kaufen. In der Zauberwelt habe ich aber noch nie gesehen, dass welcher verkauft wird. ", erkläre sie geduldig.

_Verdammt. Ich bin verflucht. Ich werde nie wieder diesen bitteren Geschmack im Mund spüren, nie wieder diesen Geruch in mich aufnehmen…_

Draco schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Wieso interessiert dich überhaupt ein Muggelgetränk?", fragte Granger und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es schmeckt." Die Worte rutschten ihn so einfach raus. _Shit._

Wieder lachte sie, _dieses Miststück. _

Urplötzlich kam dem Slytherin eine geradezu geniale Idee. _Sie ist weiblich. _ Er würde Kaffee kriegen! _Jetzt sag bloß nichts Falsches._

„Deine Eltern mögen dich doch?", begann er unschuldig und setzte seinen Ich-bin-ein-netter-Junge-wenn-ich-etwas-brauche-und-ansonsten-ein-heißer-Liebhaber- Blick auf.

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an und nickte.

„Und sie leben in der Muggelwelt?", er hatte tatsächlich einen engelsgleichen Tonfall. _Widerliche, unmagische Geschöpfe. _

Hermine hatte natürlich seinen Unwillen bemerkt. _Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das Frettchen sich zusammenreißen kann. Wirklich lustig. _Dachte sie. Sie hatte schon eine Idee worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

„Ja.", antworte sie einfach.

Seine Augen begannen zu glitzern. Irgendwie unheimlich.

Er schenkte ihr ein winziges, unwiderstehliches Lächeln.

„Und du könntest sie bitten, dir etwas zu schicken?"

Er setze seinen ganzen Charme in seine Stimme, aber Granger sah ihn weiterhin völlig unbewegt an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Lass gut sein, Malfoy. Ich werde sie auch so bitten, Kaffee zu schicken.", sagte sie.

„So einfach?", rutschte es ihn ungläubig raus.

„Ja, so einfach."

Hermine öffnete den Brief, den sie gerade abschicken wollte, kritzelte noch einen Satz hin und band ihm einer Schuleule ans Bein. „Bring das bitte zu meinen Eltern, Ernest und Vanessa Granger, Screenstreet 7.", flüsterte sie leise, so dass Malfoy sie nicht hören konnte.

Die Eule hob ab.

Hermine lief an Malfoy vorbei und meinte eiskalt, wie immer: „Wenn ich Kaffee bekomme, gebe ich es an dich weiter." Dann ging sie in die Große Halle.

Malfoy blieb zurück. _Dieses Miststück wagt es, mich, Draco Malfoy, stehen zu lassen. Einfach so? Wie kann sie nur meinem Charme widerstehen?_ Nun, sie konnte.

Seine Wut wandelte sich aber schlagartig in Triumph, als er daran dachte, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er würde Kaffee bekommen und musste nicht mal was dafür tun. _Diese dummen Gryffindors haben keine Ahnung, wie man Deals macht! Sie hätte so viel haben können..._ Dachte er und war doch sehr zufrieden, dass sie keine Bedingungen gestellt hatte.

In freudiger Erwartung verließ auch er den Turm.

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

Und?


	3. Gibt es einen Gott?

Moin, moin. Da ist es, das neue Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich nichts außer der Idee und dem Spaß am Schreiben. Paaring: Ja, es wird wahrscheinlich eins geben;)

Wow, dieses mal gab es aber viele Reviews. Dankeschön KleinerGilb, cylersial, mailinlovely, Panazee, chaosprincess123, Nina und Lady Montague!

KleinerGilb: xD Du hast meine Idee durchschaut, Draco weiß nämlich wirklich nicht, wie man Kaffee zubereitet. Aber Hermine weiß es natürlich. Mh, den Schreibstil beibehalten werde ich auch, ich kann nämlich nicht anders;)

cylersial: Lol, ich glaube niemand möchte ein DracoxHagrid Paaring haben. Allein die Vorstellung… Na, du bist also auch schon auf die Idee gekommen, dass Draco Hermine brauchen wird- gut mitgedacht! So, diesmal habe ich das Kapitel tatsächlich etwas schneller hingekriegt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

mailinlovely: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Diesmal habe ich mich mit dem Kapitel beeilt:)

Panazee : Draco Malfoy auf Entzug ist wirklich ne spannende Sache. Und ich kann sogar versprechen, dass der Entzug noch etwas andauert wird- hehe

chaosprincess123: Danke für das Lob. Ich bemühe mich weiterhin so zu schreiben, dass es dir gefällt -g-

Nina: Nun, man kann mich ruhig kritisieren. Ich freue mich sogar darüber, mal eine sehr ehrliche Meinung zu lesen:P Ich stell mir das für Draco auch fürchterlich vor, jemanden und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Hermine, um Hilfe zu fragen. Aber was solls, der Junge wird noch lernen müssen, dass sich nicht alles nur um ihn dreht!(muhaha) Was unsere Hermine sich dabei gedacht, kann ich nur erahnen. Sie ist halt ein nettes Mädchen und war vielleicht auch einwenig von Dracos Flirterei geschmeichelt. Aber nur ein ganz kleinwenig. Allerdings wird es der Slytherin trotzdem nicht zu leicht haben- weder mit Hermine noch mit dem Kaffee.

Lady Montague: Hehe- freut mich, dass du meine kranke Fantasie magst:D Jaja, Draco ist schon so ein kleiner, eingebildeter, süchtiger Schnösel. Das mit der Kaffeeschiene weiß ich noch nicht sicher, aber wahrscheinlich lass ich die Gesichte doch noch einwenig weitergehen, wenn ich weiterhin viele gute Rückmeldungen bekomme!

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

**Draco und das schwarze Gold**

**3****. Gibt es einen Gott?**

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

Seine Wut wandelte sich aber schlagartig in Triumph, als er daran dachte, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er würde Kaffee bekommen und musste nicht mal was dafür tun. _Diese dummen Gryffindors haben keine Ahnung, wie man Deals macht! Sie hätte so viel haben können..._ Dachte er und war doch sehr zufrieden, dass sie keine Bedingungen gestellt hatte. In freudiger Erwartung verließ auch er den Turm.

Seit seinem Gespräch mit Granger waren 3 Tage vergangen. 3 quälendlange Tage, in denen er sich nicht hatte konzentrieren können. 3 fürchterliche Tage in denen seine Gedanken sich fast ausschließlich um Kaffee gedreht hatten. 3 Horror-Tage, in denen er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als den Koffein in seinem Herzen pulsieren zu spüren.

Er stütze sein Gesicht mit den Händen ab und sah mit getrübten Blick aus dem Fenster.  
_Wenn ich es nicht bald bekomme, sterbe ich._  
Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheibe und die Regentropfen rannen um die Wette.  
_Oh, du bittere Einsamkeit. Du verräterische, kaffeelose Trübheit!_  
Er hörte ein leises Rascheln. Ein Zettel war auf seinem Tisch gelandet.

**Es ist da. Nach Geschichte im Astronomieturm. HG**

Seine Finger zitterten. _Es muss doch noch einen Gott geben. Und er liebt mich ganz offensichtlich! _Er grinste glücklich.Nein, er würde den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr ertragen können! Malfoy sprang auf, schmiss seine Sachen in den Rucksack und versuchte, sich leise raus zu schleichen. Binns bemerkte ihn.

„Mister Malfoy!", rief er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ihr Unterricht ist langweiliger als eine Unterhaltung mit Grabble(_und das muss schon was heißen!_), ich würde lieber aus dem Fenster springen, als noch eine halbe Stunde dazusitzen!", erwiderte der Slytherin theatralisch. Natürlich würde er dafür Ärger bekommen. Natürlich war es keine gute Idee einen Lehrer zu beleidigen.

Aber dieser Unterricht war einfach eine Zumutung. Das würde er auch Dumbledore und seinem Vater sagen- schließlich konnten die beiden den Geist genauso wenig leiden. _Mit einwenig Glück, Geld und Einfluss werde ich dieses wabernde, silberne Etwas los. Die ganze Schule wird mir ewig dankbar sein! Ich werde der Held sein, alle Mädchen werden mit zu Füßen liegen…._

Er lief schnell aus dem Klassenraum, bevor Binns noch irgendwas sagen konnte und eilte in den Astronomieturm.

_Kaffee, ich komme!_

Noch 20Minuten. Noch 10. 5. 2. 0. Wo war Granger? -2. _Gr._-5. _Bitch._-10. _Wie kann sie es wagen? Niemand lässt mich warten!_ Er schnaubte wütend.

Mit 12Minuten Verspätung tauchte Granger endlich auf. Sie sah gehetzt aus. „Du bist zu spät!", rief Malfoy vorwurfsvoll.

„Und wenn schon. Eigentlich ist es deine eigene Schuld- Binns hat den Faden verloren und hat zehn Minuten verwirrt vor sich hingemurmelt. Und du weißt ja, er zieht immer seinen Stoff durch.", erwiderte das Mädchen genervt. _Dieser arrogante, eingebildete Schnösel!_

Hermine wühlte in ihrer Tasche und holte ein großes Paket heraus. Sie hatte es knapp vor dem Unterricht von ihren Eltern bekommen und noch keine Zeit gehabt, es auszupacken.

Mit einem Schnipp ihrer Zauberstabs entfernte sie die Verpackung und holte erstmal den Brief heraus.

**Hallo, Kleine. Es freut mich(und deinen Vater natürlich auch!), dass bei dir alles ok ist. Wie ich dich kenne, bist du schon fleißig am lernen- überarbeite dich ja nicht. Gestern war Jessy bei uns und hat nach dir gefragt. Ich hab gesagt, dass du auf ein Internat gehst. Der Junge sah wirklich niedergeschlagen aus! Schreib ihm doch mal, er freut sich sicher drüber. Na gut, ich lass ja schon meine Verkuppelungsversuche, reg dich nicht auf. Aber so ganz nebenbei, dein Vater findet Jessy auch „ganz passabel" und du weißt ja, wie pingelig er ist. **

**So, nun zum Kaffee. Ich wusste nicht genau, was dieser Junge mag, also habe ich kurzerhand ein paar verschiedene Sachen gekauft. Lass mich wissen, was am besten schmeckt. Wer ist das eigentlich überhaupt, dieser Draco Malfoy? Du hast noch nie von ihm erzählt. Gehört er vielleicht zu Rons Brüdern? Ist das ein Freund von dir oder vielleicht ein „ganz besonderer" Freund? Ich erwarte, dass du mir einwenig über ihn erzählst. Nun, wie auch immer, lass es dir gut gehen und schreib zurück.**

**Mit ganz lieben Grüßen,**

**Vanessa Granger**

**PS: Wir lieben dich, Schatz. (Und ich will diesen Malfoy kennen lernen, bevor du mit ihm ausgehst!) –Papa**

Hermine hörte ein kurzes Schnauben hinter sich und drehte sich um.Beinahe hätte sie geschrieen. Direkt vor(bzw. hinter) ihr stand Malfoy. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

Der Slytherin hatte über ihre Schulter hinweg den Brief mitgelesen. Schlagartig spürte das Mädchen, wie ihre Wange zu glühen begannen. „Wiesels Bruder. Mir wird gleich schlecht.", keifte der Slytherin._Arrogantes, mieses Frettchen!_

„Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, meinen Brief zu lesen!?", schnauzte Hermine zurück.

Der Junge ging nicht drauf ein und beschwerte sich weiter:

„Ich und mit dir ausgehen… urg… nur über meine Leiche!"

Nun hatte das Mädchen genug. _Mir ist egal, ob das Malfoy ist oder nicht. Ich lasse nicht so mit mir reden!_ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und meinte:

„Nimm. Den. Kaffee. Und. Verschwinde."

_Das Schlammblut hat bestimmt ihre Tage. _Dachte Malfoy schulterzuckend und nahm die große Blechdose. Er öffnete sie erwartungsvoll.  
_Was?_ Drinnen waren irgendwelche kleinen schwarzen Körner. „Was soll ich damit?", fragte er unschlüssig. _Ich will doch nur Kaffee._  
Hermine lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Wut war schlagartig verflogen. „Das sind Kaffeebohnen, du musst nur wissen, was man damit macht.", sagte sie, packte ihren Rucksack und ging. Einen Augenblick lang stand Malfoy einfach nur verdattert da. Dann rannte er ihr schnaubend hinterher.

„Granger, bleib sofort stehen!", schrie er. Das Mädchen beschleunigte nur ihre Schritte. Sollte er sich doch mal aufregen._ Wäre er netter, hätte ich ihm alles erklärt und gezeigt..._

„Was soll das!"

Draco Malfoy war nun richtig wütend. _Wie kann sie es wagen, mich, einen Malfoy, zu ignorieren. Schon wieder!_

„Schlammblut!"

_So, schon mal gar nicht._ Hermine würde sich nicht aufhalten und dann auch noch beleidigen lassen.

Sie stürmte weiter.

Und er schrie.

Schüler blieben schockiert in den Gängen stehen, ließen ihre Taschen falle und beobachteten, wie ein Mädchen, keine geringere als Hermine Potters-beste-Freundin-und-die-vorzeige-Muggelgeborene Granger, schnell, völlig ruhig und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtausdruck durch die Gänge lief. Hinter ihr her hetzte ein total wütender, schreiender Draco Slytherinprinz Malfoy. Er hatte mehrer Dosen in den Händen, seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, sein Umhang war aufgegangen und entblößte seinen muskulösen Körper(er trug nur ein halbaufgeknöpftes Hemd und eine eng anliegende, schwarze Hose drunter) und seine Augen funkelten.

Patil verlor beinahe das Bewusstsein, als die beiden an ihr vorbeirauschten.

Dann trafen sie auf Professor Flitwick.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er.

„Nichts.", rief Hermine und rannte weiter. Dicht gefolgt von einem fluchenden Draco.

Der kleine Mann, neugierig wie er war, eilte hinterher.

„Warten Sie!"

„Bleib stehen, Schlammblut!"

„Ich kann dich nicht hören."

„Zum Teufel..."

„Ihre Ausdrucksweiße, Mister Malfoy!"

„Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe!"

„Es gibt kein UNS!"

„Na, deinen Eltern nach, schon." _Das habe ich jetzt doch nicht wirklich gesagt?!_

„..."

Hermine hatte alle Mühe damit, das Tempo beizubehalten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe- diese ganze Situation war einfach nur absurd!

Draco Malfoy rannte ihr hinterher, schrie, dass es ein „UNS" gab und die ganze Schülerschaft bekam's mit.

_Ich muss die Situation schnell auflösen, sonst artet das in bösartigen Gerüchten aus._

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy!"

„Erklär's mir zuerst, Schlammblut!"

„Mister Malfoy!"

„Wieso sollte ich?!"

„Weil ich das will!"

„Ich will aber nicht!"

„Ist mir doch egal!"

„Worum geht es denn überhaupt?"

„Nicht ihre Sache!"

„10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

„Aber das ist wirklich nicht Ihre Sache."

„Miss Granger!"

„...tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich habe Recht!"

„Verdammt noch mal, bleib stehen oder ich hetzt dir nen Fluch auf den Hals!"

„Mister Malfoy!!!"

„Wage es ja nicht, sonst..."

„Was?"

„..."

„Rennst du dann heulend zu deinen erbärmlichen Kletten, dem-Jungen-der-einfach-zu-blöd-ist-um-böse-zu-sein und dem mein-Haar-steht-in-Flammen-Wiesel?"

Jetzt war's aber wirklich genug!

Wie der Zufall es so wollte, rannten sie in diesem Moment gerade an Pansy Parkinson vorbei. _Na warte, ich mach dein Leben zur Hölle! _

„Nein, ich werde nur allen erzählen, was zwischen uns ist, _Dracil_!"

„Was...?" Der Slytherin war einfach nur verwirrt.

Dann hörte er einen hysterischen Schrei. Pansy Parkinson stürzte auf ihn zu.

„Was soll das bedeuten, Dray? Oh mein Gott, das kann nicht sein! Wie kannst du nur..."

„Nein! Da ist doch..."

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst!"

„Aber..."

„Das hat er mich auch gesagt."

Hermine erhöhte ihr Tempo noch einwenig, schließlich könnte Parkinson auf irgendwelche bösen Ideen kommen. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie gut mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, aber sie hatte immer noch sehr spitze, lange Fingernägel.

„Du kannst es mir doch nicht antun...!"

Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu. Ihr Trommelfell erzitterte.

„Ich bring dich um, Granger!"

„20 Punkte Abzug!"

„Dracciiiiiiiiiiii..."

„Tun Sie doch etwas dagegen!", schnauzte Draco dem Professor an und versuchte, Pansy zu entfliehen. Doch sein Karma wollte es anders- Pansy krallte sich an seinen Ellenbogen und begann in seinen Umhang zu heulen.

„Man sieht sich!", rief Hermine zufrieden und schlüpfte schnell ins Mädchenklo.

Draco trat brüllend gegen die Tür.

Der Professor sah wütend aus. Er hatte genug von diesen Respektlosigkeiten.

„Mister Malfoy, 30 Punkte Abzug für fluchen, schreien und treten. Außerdem melden sie sich heute um 9 Uhr bei dem Hausmeister zur Strafarbeit!"

„Nein, wieso nur ich? Granger hat das ganze angefangen!" _Ich bin hier das Opfer!_

Flitwick schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann kam ihm eine kleine, diabolische Idee. _Sollen die Beiden doch noch einwenig mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, die mögen sich doch so sehr!_

„Gut, wie sie wollen. Teilen sie Miss Granger mit, dass sie ebenfalls zur Strafarbeit erscheinen muss."

„Sie dürfen diesen Wahnsinn doch nicht unterstützen…", schniefte Pansy. Sie hielt ihren „Freund" immer noch in einer Todesumarmung gefangen.

Draco rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Oh, ich darf es, Miss Parkinson. Ich finde, die beiden sind so ein süßes Paar!", er lachte. „So, ich muss zum Unterricht." Und weg war er, der kleine, hinterlistige Mann von dem keiner jemals so viel Pfeffer im Arsch erwartet hatte.

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------

Push the button and review:)


	4. Von Racheplänen und unserer Liebe

Ahoi,

So, ich hab unglaublich lange nicht mehr geschrieben und das ist der Leserschaft gegenüber auch nicht fair gewesen- Entschuldigung. Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter. Um euch dieses Kapitel nicht noch länger vorzuenthalten, habe ich es nicht (wie ich normalerweise tue) noch 2Tage auf dem PC zum Überdenken gelassen, sondern es sofort hoch geladen. Ich hoffe, es enthält nicht allzu viele Fehler.

(Und noch mal sry fürs ewige Warten.) Na ja, aber wie heißt es so schön?! Besser spät als nie.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich nichts außer der Idee und dem Spaß am Schreiben. Paaring: Ja, es wird wahrscheinlich eins geben;)

Danke an all die netten Reviewer:

Nina: Jup, die Charas sind eindeutig OCC, aber es macht einfach viel zu viel Spaß, sie verrückter zu machen als sie sind und ich schaffs einfach nicht, mich zurück zu halten.

la dame: danke. Ich wollt Flitwick mal einbisschen mehr Charakter verleihen, als er im Buch hat.

mailinlovely: lol, ich kann Draco auch voll und ganz verstehen. -Kaffeesüchtige unter sich-

cylersial: Na, Malfoy machts Hermine aber auch nicht zu leicht, ihm die Zubereitung zu erklären;) mal gucken, ob der Slytherin es jemals schafft, sich zusammenzureisen.

w.i.k.t.t: -g- Es geht genauso weiter, wie es angefangen hat(na ja, nicht so ganz)

chaosprincess123: Also das mit schnell weiterschreiben hat nicht so ganz geklappt. Sry. Tja, Hermione und Malfoy haben da diesen kleinen Minikrieg am laufen- die Schlacht hat Hermine gewonnen, aber es gibt sicherlich Rache seitens des Slytherins

junglina: hehe, dankeschön ich hoffe, du bist von diesem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht

Lady Montague: Nun, warten musst ihr ziemlich lange. Tut mir Leid, wirklich. Ganz im Geheimen, Eifersuchtsdramen mit Pansy wirds auf jeden Fall noch einige geben;)

Panazee: Jup, Draco auf Entzug ist schon ne Nummer für sich. Und er wird noch viel leiden müssen -eg-

Kamahashi Cocade: Freut mich, dass du s lustig fandest. Als ich's geschrieben habe, hatte ich stellenweiße das Gefühl, einfach viel zu sehr zu übertreiben(und dass es sogar zu absurd zum Lachen wird)

Nangini: Also das mit dem Pfeffer im Arsch hab ich noch spontan beim Korrekturlesen eingefügt Ist schon toll, dass es so gut angekommen ist -g-

Moi: Ich hör nicht auf Hatte nur iwie weder Zeit noch Inspiration, weiter zu schreiben. Jetzt hab ich aber das neue Kapitel endlich geschafft:D

-- -- -- --

**Draco und das schwarze Gold**

**4. Von meinen Racheplänen und unserer ****vermeintlichen Liebe**

-- -- -- --

_/__ /_„Oh, ich darf es, Miss Parkinson. Ich finde, die beiden sind so ein süßes Paar!", er lachte. „So, ich muss zum Unterricht." Und weg war er, der kleine, hinterlistige Mann von dem keiner jemals so viel Pfeffer im Arsch erwartet hatte._/_

_Draco ist wütend. Draco muss zerstören. Draco muss töten!_Er ballte seine Fäuste.

_Sie muss leiden. Leiden. Leiden! Jetzt! _Es ging um Granger. Um _dieses hässliche Schlammblut_. Diese _Ausgeburt der Hölle_. Diese… _GRYFFINDOR_ hatte es gewagt, Pansy auf ihn zu hetzen.

_Meine armen Nerven. Meine armen Ohren. Mein armer, wunderschöner, teurer Umhang._

Alles durchgeweicht, zerkratzt und durchgebrüllt.

Dabei hatte er doch nie behauptet, Pansy wäre seine einzige! _Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nichts mit dem Schlammblut habe._

Er hatte auch nie behauptet, er würde Pansy lieben. _Nun gut, abgestritten habe ich es auch nicht._ (Pansy: -liegt verschwitzt neben ihm-**Liebst du mich, Schatz?** Draco: _**…**_ -hat noch nicht genug Blut im Gehirn und sich was einfallen zu lassen- Pansy: **Oh, ich wusste es! Ich liebe dich auch!**)

_Sie wird so was von büßen! Sie wird leiden! _Er öffnete leise die Tür, sah sich sorgfältig um und schlüpfte aus seinem Schlafraum. Pansy Parkinson war nirgendwo in Sicht.

Er atmete erleichtert auf.

Nun, es war nicht so, als würde sich Draco Malfoy aus Angst verstecken. So etwas entsprach nicht dem Kodex.

Lek. 2 Abs. 3: Ein Malfoy versteckt sich niemals aus Angst heraus. Ein Malfoy hat nie Angst(siehe Abs.1+2), er hält es nur manchmal für praktischer, eine Begegnung oder einen Konflikt zu vermeiden.

Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben. Und er wollte, dass das Schlammblut tot umfiel. Und er wollte Kaffee.

Bei dem letzten Gedanken bekam er eine leichte Gänsehaut. Er spürte geradezu, wie ein dünnes Rinnsal schwarzer, heißer Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter rannte. _Es ist so lange her…_

_Ich fühle mich so leer. Leer und kalt. Ich brauche mein Lebenselixier!_

Aber da gab es ein schwerwiegendes Problem- wenn er Granger tötete(und das würde er!), dann würde er bis zum Ende des Schuljahres keinen Kaffee mehr sehen. Nein, schmecken.

_Ich werde sie erstmal dazu zwingen, es mir zu erklären. Dann kann ich sie so viel foltern und quälen wie ich will. _Draco grinste diabolisch. Ja, das war ein guter Plan.

Aber erstmal würde er etwas essen gehen.

Er betrat die Große Halle(Pansy war zum Glück noch nicht da) und begann angewidert Kürbissaft zu trinken.

_Und es geht doch nur um den Kaffee._

--20Minuten später--

„Hey, Potty, sag deinem Schlammblut, dass sie mit mir zusammen um 9 eine Straffarbeit beim Filch hat. Falls sie´s nicht glaubt, soll sie Flitwick fragen." Malfoy grinste den Jungen-der-sich-einfach-weigerte-normal-zu-sein vielsagend an.

Harry Potters Blick verhärtete sich. „Nenn. Sie. Nicht. So."

„Sonst was? Willst du dich bei dem rothaarigen Trampel beschweren?", erwiderte der Slytherin und sah sich unauffällig um, ob das Wiesel in der Nähe war.

Nein.

Granger war auch nicht da und das war Malfoy nur recht(es gab da ein paar hässliche Gerüchte, die er nicht unbedingt schüren wollte). Außerdem musste er sich noch mental auf ihren Kampf vorbereiten.

Wirklich, er würde sie schon noch früh genug wieder sehen und bis dahin konnte er erstmal ihren besten Freunde(und seinen eingeschworenen Todfeind) ärgern.

„Nein, Malfoy. Ich werde auch alleine mit dir fertig." _Große Klappe, nichts dahinter._

„Das bezweifle ich, Mr. Potter.", hörte Harry plötzlich über seine Schulter hinweg.

Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Snape war.

„10 Punkte Abzug wegen Drohung.", erklärte dieser noch hinterhältig und lief zum Lehrerisch.

Harry Potter hatte alle Mühe, seine Klappe zu halten. _Nein, ich werde mir nicht schon in der zweiten Woche eine Strafarbeit einfangen! _dachte er. _Moment mal… wieso hat Hermine eine? Und Malfoy? Was ist passiert?_

„Frettchen, wieso habt ihr eine Strafarbeit? Und von Flitwick auch noch? Was hast du ihr getan?", sprudelte es aus ihm.

Malfoy grinste noch mehr und meinte süffisant: „Frag sie doch. Sie wird sich freuen, dir alle Einzelheiten zu erklären. Ich sag nur, hinter jedem Gerücht steckt ein Fünkchen Wahrheit."

Damit drehte sich der Slytherin um und ging.

_Oh, Baby, ich bin so geil. Und genial. Potter wird ausflippen, wenn er Pati__l, die gestörte Klatschtante, fragt. Die wird ihm ein paar wirklich interessante Versionen auftischen! Und dann läuft er direkt zum Wiesel und dann werden die Beiden total durchdrehen und das Schlammblut nerven gehen. Ha, sie wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat, sich mit mir anzulegen!_

Selbstverständlich blendete Malfoy geschickt aus, dass er gerade diese ganzen Lästereien, die sowieso schon im Umlauf waren und die er selber eigentlich nicht auch noch weiter fördern sollte, verstärkt hatte.

Letztendlich pfiff er auf die Meinung Anderer. Hier ging es um mehr. Es ging um Rache. Um Rache und um Kaffee.

--9 Uhr; Filchs Kerkerraum--

Draco schnaubte ungeduldig. Wo war Granger?! Sie kam schon wieder zu spät und er musste deswegen warten! Warten! Ein Malfoy.

_Was ist bloß mit dieser gottverdammten Welt passiert? Ich versuche nett zu einem Schlammblut zu sein, mache mit ihr geheime Treffen aus, muss auf sie warten, renn ihr hinterher und muss wieder warten. Das ist doch krank! _

Malfoy verzog angebiedert sein wunderschönes Gesicht.

Wenige Sekunden später kam sie. Sie schnaufte.

„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Filch, ich bin aufgehalten worden.", murmelte sie zu dem Hausmeister.

„Jaja, ist mir egal. Sie beide werden hier aufräumen.", erwiderte dieser und Malfoy grinste.

_Ha, das sind 2 Minuten. Das ist doch keine Strafarbeit._

„Selbstverständlich ohne der Verwendung von Magie.", fügte der Mann hinzu. Malfoys Laune sank auf einen neuen Tiefpunkt. Ohne Magie würde entscheidend länger dauern.

_Ich werde doch nicht sauber machen! Wer bin ich denn, ein Hauself? Pf._

Allerdings entschied er, diesen Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Filch war zugegebenermaßen einwenig verrückt und Draco wollte definitiv nicht an einem Bein von der Decke baumeln.

_Crabbe wacht immer noch nachts deswegen schreiend auf. Dabei ist es schon 2 Jahre her!_

„Zauberstäbe her!", er packte schnell die Stäbe weg. „Gut, dann macht euch mal an die Arbeit. Ich werde in 1-2 Stunden hier wieder vorbeischauen. Vielleicht.", Filch lachte hinterhältig und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Das Schloss machte klick und Hermine hatte eine Unheil bringende Vorahnung, dass sie hier mit Draco Malfoy, dem Slytherin vom Dienst, eingeschlossen war.

„Na los, das Zimmer macht sich nicht von alleine sauber. Fang an, Schlammblut!", forderte dieser und lies sich in den Sessel des Hausmeisters sinken.

Sie sah ihm erstmal einfach nur stumm an. Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst?! Nein, so… zurückgeblieben konnte er doch nicht sein?! _Na, ich werde ihm zeigen, was ne Hacke ist!_

Ganz langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und Draco bekam ein unbehagliches Gefühl in der Magengegend. _Sie wird mich doch nicht schlagen wollen! Oder?!_

„Was ist, ich seh dich nicht arbeiten.", versuchte er seine Beinahe-Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Beinahe-Unsicherheit weil Malfoys keine Unsicherheit empfinden konnten. Nein, wirklich nicht.

Lek. 2 Abs. 5: Ein Malfoy empfindet niemals Unsicherheit. Ein Malfoy steht an der Spitze der Gesellschaft und hat überhaupt keinen Grund unsicher zu sein(siehe Rest des Buchs!).

Dieses Satz war aber, wie ungern Malfoy das auch zugeben mochte, definitiv einer der größten Fehler(nein, Fehler existieren nicht im Bezug auf die Malfoyfamilie- es war viel eher eine Fehlkalkulation) seines Lebens, denn er brachte Hermine Jane Granger dazu, innerlich zu implodieren.

„Du wirst jetzt aufstehen, dir einen Besen schnappen und anfangen, zu kehren.", ihre Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig. Auch ihre Augen wirkten erschreckend dunkel.

Draco, nun wirklich extrem fast unsicher, zog es vor, zu schweigen und nur möglichst unbeeindruckt und überheblich zu schauen.

„Ich schwöre dir, Malfoy, dass ich nicht zögern werde, dich zu kastrieren, wenn du nicht sofort deinen Arsch hochbringst und nicht anfängst mit aufzuräumen." Sie stand bedrohlich über ihn und sah mit ihren wilden Haaren, den dunklen Augen und diesem unheimlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie eine Furie aus.

Panik. Mit diesem Wort hätte ein Außenstehender, der nicht um die Würde und den Kodex der Familie wusste, in diesem Moment spontan Malfoys Gefühle bezeichnet. Nun, der Slytherin selber wusste es auf jeden Fall besser. Es war nur eine leichte… ähm… Besorgnis angesichts seines gefährdeten Wohlbefindens. Ja, genau.

_Draco, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt ganz vorsichtig sein und ganz behutsam vorgehen. _Flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihm. _Sie will uns kastrieren! _Schrie eine andere panisch dazwischen. _ Sei ein Mann, schlag sie KO und renn weg! _Riet eine dritte. _Haltet alle die Fresse und hört mir zu! _Plärrte sein Verstand panisc… irritiert.

Doch Draco hatte schon immer ein klitzekleines Problem damit gehabt nachzugeben und/oder seine Klappe im entscheidenden Moment zu halten. So ging er wieder in Offensive:

„Ha, wer bin ich denn, um irgendwelchen Kram aufzuräumen?! Wozu gibts Hauselfen und Schlammblüter?! Außerdem bin ich ein sowieso ein Mann!"

_Nicht mehr lange! _Hermine Granger atmete tief ein, schloss für eine Millisekunde ihre Augen und brüllte los:

„ Du kleines, mickriges Etwas von einem arroganten, idiotischen, pseydo-coolen Papikind!"

Ihr Herz raste, ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut und ihre Wangen glühten.

Bereits als er den nächsten Satz dachte, wusste er eigentlich schon, dass er tot war. _Tot? Tot. Tot! _Prophezeite der theatralische Teil von Draco.

Er sagte es trotzdem:

-- -- -- --

Bin ich gemein, euch an der Stelle hängen zu lassen? Reviewt und sagts mir


End file.
